Su deseo
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Varios pedidos de Drabbles o Oneshot de emparejamientos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Más preferentemente CharacterxReader. Pedidos en comentarios. (No importa qué. Con el tiempo los publico.)
1. TYL Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni siquiera usted. Así que disfrute.**

* * *

><p>Él sonrió mientras te vio caminar hacia el altar. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido blanco que se acomodaba perfectamente a tu figura.<p>

En su estómago parecía que un enjambre de mariposas estaban revoloteando cuando te vio sonreír con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Estabas completamente feliz de que ese día había llegado. Al igual que él.

A veces pensó como había estado tan absolutamente estúpido al estar pensando que le encantaba Kyoko cuando estabas siempre para él. Desde que eran pequeños siempre estuviste con él.

Fuiste su única amiga que siempre lo apoyo y aunque te dolía tratabas de ayudarlo a confesarse a Kyoko.

Pero todo ahora acabo.

Ibas a tener una sonrisa para el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas y Tsuna no podía desear nada mejor.

Al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que ya estabas en el altar, donde una gran sonrisa ilumino tu rostro desde bajo tu velo. La sonrisa de Tsuna también creció, al igual que ese nudo en el estómago que no lo dejaba en paz.

Él quería tan mal besarte en ese instante. Pero…

_No podía._

Ese día tan especial no podía arruinarse por nada en el mundo. Por eso simplemente se quedó a un lado del altar observando cómo te casabas con otro hombre. Un hombre que era su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

Y todo sucedió por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que te amaba más que a nada.

_Su deseo fue verte feliz_.

* * *

><p><strong>Em... *Mira nerviosamente* Esto fue un pedido por Ari-san y... eh Si quieren algo solo especifiquen en un comentario... *Camina hacia atrás* Dios no me maten A esto es lo único que se me ocurrió! La próxima va a ser mas lindo y sin tristeza!<strong>


	2. Pedidos

**Si queréis algo en particular, no tengan vergüenza y pidan... **

**Solo para decir soy mujer, pero si un hombre pide algo; entonces no se preocupen. Mi hermano es un gran escritor por su cuenta y me asegurare de que me de consejos en las historias que me pidáis.**

**Pedidos en los comentarios. :D**


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Pedido por Shioris-san ojalá te guste...

Declaimer: KHR No me pertenece. Este anime pertenece a la fabulosa y fantabulosa Akira Amano-san. Por ende tampoco me pertenece el lector... *Guiños* A menos que quieran hacer un pacto con el diablo... Okno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

.

.

Estabas sentada en clase esperando que por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón el profesor decidiera salir y buscar algo en que entretenerse en vez de tratar de explicar por enésima vez lo que es un átomo.

¡Dios los odiaba!

¿Cómo rayos un profesor no puede darse cuenta de un tema ya estudiado?

Bueno. Uno no podía culpar a un profesor que obviamente estaba sobre la edad para jubilarse. No malinterpreten. ¡Adorabas a ese profesor! Al igual que todos tus compañeros de clase. Solo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, con su esposa en algún lugar relajante, como la playa o la montaña.

Entre tus divagaciones pudiste notar que el profesor encargado de la clase llamo al profesor chapatin, como les gustaba decirle. Para ir a quien sabe dónde para quien sabe qué.

Muchos de tus compañeros empezaron a charlar en voz alta y pararse de sus asientos para ir a otro en alguna parte del salón de clases. Mirando hacia tu izquierda donde una compañera tenía los auriculares puestos, empezaste a curiosear en su escritorio donde tenía muchos dibujos de honguitos chibi saludando o haciendo poses; por no decir de dibujitos de pequeños conejos y algunas escamas de pescado…

Según tú claro.

Una sombra se cernió sobre ti por unos segundos y como curiosa que eres miraste hacia tu derecha para encontrar a quien más sino Sawada Tsunayoshi mirando nerviosamente hacia el frente de la clase donde obviamente se sentaba junto con sus amigos.

Ahora, ¿La razón por la cual estaba justo a tu lado? No lo sabias.

- Em… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – Sonreíste divertidamente cuando lo viste saltar para darte toda su atención. Era más que obvio que estaba haciendo una pelea visual con alguien sentado algunos asientos frente.

Tsuna se rasco la nuca nerviosamente mientras reía tratando de llegar a algo que decir. No podía sin embargo, por eso solo suspiro en derrota y te miro avergonzado.

- S-si s-solo quería decirte que… Q-Quería decirte que tu… - Lo miraste divertida mientras tartamudeaba una y otra vez su oración sin terminar. Hasta que finalmente rompió. – T-Tu cabello luce bien. – Se veía que estaba avergonzado y que eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Pero como eres que simplemente le sonreíste amablemente y dejaste que se fuera sin que pasara más vergüenza para que repasara lo que iba a decir y volver a decírtelo mas tarde.

Como lo viste caminando de regreso a su silla, no pudiste resistir la tentación de mirar su trasero. Se veía tan bien y- **NO!**

Detente! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?

Mala [Nombre].

¡Eres una chica muy mala!

Tomaste la cabeza entre las manos enterrándote profundamente en la vergüenza de tus pensamientos.

_Tu deseo fue ser una tortuga._

.

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

Como tratabas de dispersar esos pensamientos vergonzosos de tu mente no te diste cuenta de un par de ojos mirándote con una sonrisa que podía verse inocente, pero obviamente escondían malicia.

- Un trasero en forma… – Giraste tu cabeza hacia la izquierda donde cierta chica castaña sonreía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano empuñada. - Tienes buen gusto sin embargo, no voy a juzgarte. – Rojo inundo desde tus mejillas subiendo hasta las orejas y bajando por el cuello.

Dios sepa si te desharías de esa mocosa fanática a las escamas de pescado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sinceramente creo que me divertí escribiéndola y deje obviamente un espacio en blanco para las preciosas lectoras con mente abierta y creativas para que se imaginen lo que sucede a continuación.

¡Seamos sinceros, Tsuna jamas podría confesarse; mucho menos frente a personas! (Así que lamento mi intento cojo de confesión... Bueno el de Tsuna.)

Por otro lado no acepto mas pedidos... (De momento...) Así si me esperan para terminar lo que tengo en alguno de los capítulos seguiré con los pedidos.

De momento espero sus opiniones por los capítulos. Y perdón por la tardanza, pero me llego inspiración para otro pedido y no lo podía dejar pasar.


	4. Kozato Enma

Pedido hecho por Coco-tan... Y Ari, otra vez. (Mujer deja de pedir cosas que obviamente no quiero darte.)

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece, al igual que tampoco me pertenece el lector.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Por ningún motivo se podría decir que Kozato Enma era un pervertido. Digo, ¡míralo!

Solo hace falta mirarlo y ver que es un chico tímido e introvertido. Era casi siempre el blanco de los bravucones en la escuela, otras veces claro era Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque eso no viene al caso.

Aun así las hormonas de Enma dieron lo mejor de él.

.

.

Enma suspiro mientras termino de limpiar el último rastro de sangre debajo de su nariz. En estos momentos todos estaban en el gimnasio donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea amistosa entre Sasagawa Ryohei el guardián del sol Vongola y su guardián del bosque Aoba Koyo.

Él había técnicamente huido luego de que te vio hablando con ese chico extraño del club de kendo, según Tsuna alguien a quien él no debería de acercarse. A veces se maldecía en silencio, otras simplemente quiera enterrarse bajo tierra.

Cuando levanto la vista sin embargo su respiración se detuvo. Allí, en la puerta del gimnasio dirigiéndose hacia él no era más que [Apellido] [Nombre], la causa de su tragedia color rojo. No, no era su cabello o sus ojos, si no que la sangre que salía de su nariz cada vez que pensaba en algo que no tenía que pensar.

- Um… Enma-kun? – Lo miraste inocentemente con una sonrisa. Genial. Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado sintiendo como su cara se calentaba.

- Tu nariz está sangrando perdedor. – Quien más si no Aoba iba a insultarlo y dejarlo en vergüenza frente a ti. El joven se fue hacia el ring listo para su pelea con Ryohei inconsciente de la mirada que le mando el pelirrojo.

- ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Estas sangrando! – Sacaste rápidamente tu pañuelo y se lo ofreciste, pero se negó y mostro su pañuelo que ya estaba con un poco de sangre manchándola.

- Estoy bien… - De forma constante y muy tranquila limpio la sangre que se escurría por la nariz, la cual lentamente dejaba de fluir. Con su mano libre se rasco la nuca avergonzado. - Me pasa seguido, no te preocupes [Nombre]-chan. ¿Querías preguntarme algo? – Él te miró y bajaste la mirada avergonzada a tu regazo.

- Um… Sí. – Tus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras mirabas a distintos lugares que no fuera él. – Quería preguntarte si te agradaba… - Enma se sorprendió por la pregunta y te miro confundido. – Y-yo q-quiero decir que… Bueno, tú siempre me evitas y pensaba que éramos amigos así que… - Conmocionado por tu arrebato trato de hablar, pero todo salió en un lio de tartamudez y sonrojo…. Y más sangre por su nariz.

- N-No, [N-Nombre]-chan. Tú me agradas, es otra cosa… - Mirando como él se limpiaba la nariz suspiraste aliviada y sonreíste de manera brillante.

- Ne Enma-kun… - Su atención se volvió hacia ti en una fracción de segundo y luego preguntaste algo que jamás pensó que le preguntarían. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? – Si aún fuera posible, el rostro de Enma se convirtió en algún tono de rojo desconocido y desvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza dudando brevemente en responder.

- N-no… - Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ti no esperaba ver que estabas justo frente a su cara con una sonrisa brillante. Habías dejado una clara visión de tu pech- err. Tu rostro a él.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – La pregunta en si fue inocente, pero como el adolescente que es, sus hormonas tomaron el control luego de esa pregunta. – Necesito ayuda para comprar ropa, pero nadie está disponible y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. -

- U-um…. M-me parece bien…? – Dudando un poco desvió la mirada para luego sorprenderse del peso que casi lo tira de su asiento. Girando un poco la cabeza vio que lo estabas abrazando apretando herméticamente tu pecho con su brazo.

- ¡Eso es genial! – La cara de Enma en ningún momento desde que llegaste pudo enfriarse, más bien era como si se estuviera friendo. – ¿Me ayudaras a elegir la ropa? – Enma asintió. – ¡AH! ¡Hay que ir a la tienda de lencería también! – Enma se sonrojó, su nariz sangro y finalmente se desmayó.

- ¡ENMA! – Adelheid corrió hacia él y te miro desesperada. - ¡LO MATASTE [NOMBRE]! –

- ¡Yo no quise! – Viste como ella comenzó a hacerle RCP mientras todos, literalmente todos estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Para sorpresa de todos, Tsuna fue el de preguntar desesperado mientras te zarandeaba por los hombros.

- ¡Yo solo le pregunte si me acompañaba a comprar ropa! – Tú chillaste con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por la preocupación.

Sin embargo eso no duro mucho luego de que Enma se despertó y sufrió un aplastante abrazo por parte de Adelheid.

- ¿¡Enma estas bien!? –

- Ropa interior… - Y se volvió a desmayar.

_Él deseó que su sueño se hiciera realidad._

Con estampado floreado estaba bien para él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo siento! No pude evitarlo! *Hace un mohín*Es algo natural para mi...

Ustedes saben, no siempre es la lectora la pervertida... O la escritora. *Desvía la mirada mientras silva*

.

.

Por favor denme sus opiniones de los oneshots o drabbles que voy a ir subiendo correspondiendo al horario en el cual se enviaron... Algunos se hicieron los graciosos y pidieron varios en los comentarios... Pero como supongo que saben no puedo resistirme a los comentarios y tengo que hacer lo que dicen.

¡Es como si me manipularan!

.

**Lista de pedidos por publicar:**

**1- Hibari Kyoya x Miura Haru**

**2- Hibari Kyoya x OC**

**3- Yamamoto x Reader**

**4- Reborn x Reader**

**5- Skull x Reader (~)**

**6- Fong x Reader (~)**

**7- Xanxus x Reader (*)**

**8- Byakuran x Reader (*)**

**9- Hibari x Reader (*)**

**10- Caballo salva- Digo... Cavallone Dino x Reader**

**11- Gokudera Hayato x OC**

Los que tienen **(~) **y** (*) **Son separaciones por pedidos de la misma persona, por el cual puede que no los publique tal como están, pero estarán cerca de eso.

:D Luego de que publique el de Xanxus voy a seguir aceptando pedidos y gracias por su paciencia. *Se inclina levemente*


End file.
